H2O - REWRITTEN
by ten195
Summary: so i luv this story and decided to do one storta like it! Helga, Pheobe and Cleo became mermiads with special powers.
1. Mayko Island

Alright hope you like this story! I love this show no matter how corny the plot is so!

I don't own HA!

HAAHAHAHHAHAHAHAH

"Tell me again why I agreed to go exploring Mayko Island with you at this time of night?"Brown hair, brown eyed 16 year old Cleo Bain sending a glare to her blonde headed friend walking ahead of her.

16 year old Helga Pataki simply smiled sweetly, turning to her friends batted her eyelashes at them "because you love me!" she said sweetly. 16 year old Phoebe Heyerdahl looked at her two friends sensing an argument coming on said sweetly "why don't we take a break ok and cool of a bit."

The two girls looked at each other than at Phoebe; Cleo sighed heavily and sat down with her flashlight in her hand and a huff her ponytail hanging loosely on her head. Helga on the other hand pointed her flashlight pointed up ahead "you lazy guys rest I will go and see what's ahead a bit." And she continued on her walk.

Cleo shook her head and looked at Phoebe "where does she find the strength to go on?" and took out her water bottle. Phoebe looked at her close friend from six grade, Cleo having transferred from a previous school in New Jersey was almost as tomboyish as Helga. A little build with muscles and a nice figure from dancing and taking swimming classes in her spare time and also playing the drums in there band "H2o". That's basically how they became such close friends, but looking at her with her curly waist length brown hair you would that she was a quiet kind of girl, but she was the total opposite. Boy the sure did lie when they said looks can be deceiving. Phoebe has changed though still sporting her short hair style and wearing contacts more than glass, she still was the smartest girl in her whole grade but she has became more flexible with studying and her activities, especially since she played bass guitar in there band. Helga has changed the most through the couple of years changing her unibrow to two brows growing her blonde hair straight to her waist and wearing her pink bow as a choker around her neck now. Having curled her temper to more fun filled actives like lead guitarist in the band, poetry club and boxing club, she has became more approachable and friendly.

"So tell me again why are we hiking Mayko Island at this time of night?" Cleo asked Phoebe wiping her mouth and putting away her bottle.

"Well it was kinda a dare by Harold, you know since people say that on the full moon this island Is known for weird and spooky things happening. And Helga being Helga couldn't pass on the dare and somehow our names were thrown in and now here we…." Before Phoebe finished they heard Helga scream

AHAHAHAHAHAHAH!

Both girls jumped up, eyes wide opened in fear and horror and ran to where they heard the scream.

"Helga!" "Helga!" both girls cried out. They spotted her flashlight on the floor and a hole next to it. Both girls dropped and looked in the hole screaming for their friend.

"I hear ya I hear ya, stop your hollering. Crimmey!." Helga yelled back rubbing her backside and looking around the craven she fell in.

"Helga don't move where going to try and get a rope or something made for you ok!" Phoebe yelled down to her friend.

Helga not paying much attention to her friends got up and started moving around the craven, she saw a hole up ahead and light coming from the hole. Curios she went forward and found herself in an open craven with a moon pool filled with sea water and looking up she saw a hole that lets you see the stars.

"Helga we couldn't find any rope. Are you ok down there? You're very quiet and you're getting us worried?" Cleo called out, her voice laced with concern and worry.

"I think you should come down here and check this place out, it's so cool." Helga shouted back to her friends.

Cleo and Phoebe looked at each other with blank looks and the sounds of two bodies sliding down and hitting the dirt can be heard. The two girls made their way over to Helga and both gasped at the open carven.

"Wow! This place is beautiful!" Cleo exclaimed rubbing her hands along the walls of the carven and dipping her fingers in the water of the moon pool.

"I know, I can't believe no one has ever seen this place before." Phoebe said looking up at the hole in the carven.

Helga nodded her head and touches the water "it's very warm." She said. Then she stood up and wiped her hands on her shorts. "Alrite enough sightseeing lets head back to our boat on the beach and blow this Popsicle joint. I'm tired and feeling puckish." And with that she turns on her heels and went back towards the entrance they feel in.

Both girls jumped up and followed after her. But after a few attempts and a lot of cursing they found that getting out from the entrance was harder than entering through.

"DAMN, DAMN, DAMN!" Helga stomping around her hands under her chin frustrated by not being able to climb through the hole.

"What are we going to do?" Phoebe said in her voice shaking from fear.

Cleo walked back to the moon pool, sat down and started to take off her shoes. Helga and Phoebe followed her and looked at her in surprised and confusion.

"What the hell do you think you're doing?" Helga yelled at the girl.

Cleo threw her bag to Helga and looked her in the eyes, "Am going to see how far this moon pool actually goes. If it leads to the surface then we have a greater chance of escaping this way." And with that she jumped in and swam under.

Helga and Phoebe sat down and waited for their friend, and what felt like hours but was only 30 minutes, they saw her popping her head up and gasping for air.

"Well?" Phoebe asked hope in her voice

"The shore isn't that far, it's a couple feet and with our bags it might be tough but I think we can make it." She told them coming close to the edge of the pool and holding on. Helga and Phoebe took off their shoes and strapping their packs tightly on their backs both carefully eased their way into the pool.

Phoebe started to tremble a little, Helga grasped her hand on the left and Cleo grasped her hand on the right.

"It's ok Pheebs!" Helga squeezed her hands in assurance.

"Since you wear contacts keep your eyes close until we reach the top ok." Cleo told her also squeezing her hands in assurance. Phoebe nodded and was about to close her eyes when the moon pool started bubbling and lighting up. All three girls grew scared and looked around to see what was happening; they looked up and saw the full moon moving over the hole of the craven. Phoebe closed her eyes; Helga looked at Cleo and nodded her head.

"OK holds her breaths and let's gets out of here." The three girls dive down and swam towards the exit hole and to the surface of the ocean. The three girls swam and swam and swam until finally they broke through the ocean surface and gasped for air. They looked around and seeing the shore started swimming towards the beach. After much difficult stroking and swimming all three girls clasping on the beach from swimming so much, their hearts beating furiously in their chest.

"Helga G. Pataki, I sware I will never, ever, ever, go on a dare with you again no matter how exciting it is!" Cleo shouted at her friend dragging herself over to the boat waiting on the beach for the three girls. Phoebe and Helga laughed at their friend and the numerous times she swore the same thing over and over again.

HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAH

How do you like?


	2. Powers and Mermaids

Alright second part of the story. In this story am giving them 2 powers each which means that all three girls will have heating powers plus and extra one (the ability to freeze, grow or turn water to jelly), I think it should be interesting. Kml enjoy!

I don't own HA or H2O!

Helga awoke and looked at her clock by her bed, it read just a little after noon. The blonde haired girl swung her feet over her bed and stretches her body out of its kinks .She knew that Bob and Miriam were visiting some family in California so she basically had the house to herself. Helga grabs her bathroom necessities and headed to the adjacent private bath that was added to her bedroom years ago. As she ran the water for her bath Helga began thinking of what her plans for the rest of the day would be.

_Mmmmmm I wonder if Phoebe and Cleo up yet?_ She thought to herself. Helga stripping off her clothes she quickly sank down into the warm bath and let the water just washes over her. Suddenly a tingling sensation washes over her body and before Helga knew what was happening her feet turned into a brownish fishy tail and a brownish scale bra was wrapped around her chest. Her hair which was holding in a ponytail on top of her head was flowing loosely down her back.

Helga in a state of shock at first rubbed her eyes thinking she was dreaming, but when she tried to move her feet and saw the tail moved instead, she screamed and tired to raise herself out of the bath tub. After a few struggles and splashing and cursing Helga finally lying on her bathroom floor and staring at her tail ran her hand over it. She felt the moisture from the tub and the scales all over it.

_What's happen_? She thought. _Where did this tail come from?_ Seeing her bathroom towel on the sink she reached for it and quickly wiped her tail. After drying of her tail, Helga felt the same tingling sensation and next thing she knows she's staring at her legs. Helga quickly threw on her close ran out the room and grab the phone on her nightstand, starting to quickly dial Phoebe's number, when she heard her front door open. Looking up Helga heard her name being called and two sets of footsteps running, Phoebe and Cleo panting in her doorway, a look of excitement and confusion on their faces. All three girls began to talk at once,

"OMG guy's I' was just about to call you, you will never guess what happen to me….."

"Helga omg I was on the beach and when I went into the water to swim…"

"You guys will never believe what happened to me when I took a bath this morning…."

"I GREW A FIN!" all three girls yelled at once.

All three girls took a breath panting hard from telling their tale and looking at each other with a confused look on their faces. Helga spoke up first.

"OK so you both also grew a fish fin after water touched your body am I correct?"

Both girls nodded eyes growing wide. Helga looked at both of her friends for a minute then she ran into the bathroom and returned to them with a bowl fill of water and a towel.

"Ok! We're going to test out this theory. Were each going to stick a finger in the water and see what happens… agreed?"Helga asked looking at both of the girls. Both girls nodded again and they surrounded Helga holding the bowl of water. Helga took a deep breath.

"On the count of three. ONE, TWO, THREE!" all three girls placed one finger in the bowl. Helga looked at her friends and soon a tingling sensation washed over her body and next thing she knows she's falling back on the floor on her back, her feet, in this case her fin, flapping about on the floor. Helga struggle up on her elbow, throwing her hair over her shoulder, and looked over at her two friends who also was sporting a fish fin and fish bra and their hair loosely flowing down their backs.

All three girls started in complete shock for a few minutes until; they broke out into laughter at the situation. They rose up their tails, and flopped around Helga's bedroom floor trying to get in a comfortable position.

"Well in all my studies I never would have seen this coming!" Phoebe said, pressing her back against Helga's bed along with Cleo and Helga.

"This is sooo cool guys. I mean were MERMAIDS! And here I thought they don't exist!" Cleo exclaimed running her hands down her fin.

"Yea, it seems that when water touches our skin we in about ten seconds we grow fins and become Mermaids, but the minute we dry off…'Helga began grabbing the towel and rubbing it against her fin. Her fin disappeared and her legs reappeared, 'we get our legs back".

Helga gave the towel to Cleo who started drying off her fin, "so what do you guys suppose we do?" Cleo asked.

The girls turned and looked at her, Cleo continued her statement, "I mean do you think we should tell and someone about this. I mean this is pretty huge!' she threw the towel over to Phoebe and sat on Helga's bed.

"Actually I think we should keep this to ourselves!" Helga said sitting next to Cleo on the bed. Cleo looked at Helga, "Why should we do that?"

"Think about it Cleo.' Phoebe said 'if someone found out, they might what to do experiments on us or something. I agree with Helga until we learn more about this situation, we need to be careful and keep quiet as best as we can." Phoebe stood up and folded the towel and placed it neatly on the floor.

"Hey guys, I don't know about you but am feeling up for a swim with our new mermaid powers how about you?" Helga asked her friends, her blue eyes glittering with excitement. Both girls looked at each other and smiled, "Count us in!"

And with that all three girls left Helga's house and headed down to the pier. The girls cut to alleys and shortcuts until they finally reached the end of the pier. They stood their starting at the rippling waves.

All three girls looked at each other, smiled a secret smiled and jumped in. Soon three mermaids was swimming about in the ocean, Helga, Phoebe and Cleo were ducking through corals ,swimming after other fish and simply just goofing off and enjoying the sensation of the water running over their bodies and the fact that they can actually talk to water animals and breath under water. Swimming around Helga looked at the other two girls and as if they were thinking the same thoughts, the girls decided to race through the water towards Mayko Island, were a sudden urge to just be there over came them.

"WOW!" Helga exclaimed as the three girls floated in the moon pool of Mayko Island.

"When I get home am going to do some research on this island and that weird incident that happened to us last night.' Phoebe said 'I think that has something to do with our current situation."

"Yea that's a good idea!" Cleo agreed flapping her fin in the water. "Hey Pheebs does the salt water irritate your contact lens?"

Phoebe shook her head and smile "for some reason it feels, like my eye's doesn't have contact lens in them. It feels like I have perfect vision."

"Alrite ladies as much as am enjoying this moment, I think I should head home. Am hungry and tired from all this exercise. Since tomorrow is Sunday, come by my house ok. We can do some practice for the talent show gig in the next few weeks." Helga said as she moved away from the group

All two girls agreed to follow Helga and soon they were swimming back to an empty pier, where they pulled themselves on to the shore and Helga somehow dragged out her backpack from her secret hiding place and give each girl a towel to dry off with. All three girls walked back to the streets, talking about how the water felt and what all they saw in the ocean.

It was Sunday afternoon and the three girls were heading to Slausen's ice cream for an evening treat. On the way over and cutting threw one of the alley's Helga stopped what she was saying to Cleo and Phoebe and tensed up, looking straight ahead. Both girls noticed their tense friend and looked ahead to see Arnold and Lila walking past, laughing and talking to each other and headed to what looks like Slausen's as well.

Helga' anger and jealousy started to boil her blood. _How could her beloved, still like –like that oh –so- perfect Lila! _She screamed in her head, Phoebe and Cleo tried to calm Helga down but she wasn't hearing thing they were saying, her blood boiling high in her ears. Then she saw a fire hydrant that they were passing, a feeling came over Helga as she raised her hands and started to slowly close her hand in a fist. She focuses on the hydrant not knowing why, but the sudden surge was strong and she knew she had to do it. All of a sudden the hydrant starts shaking and just as Lila and Arnold walk pass, the hydrant bursts open soaking the two teenagers and spraying the whole street with water. All three girls jumped back not wanting to get soak. Helga stood with her hand still in the air in shock of what just happened, Cleo and Phoebe looked at each other with wide questioning eyes, grabbed Helga's hand and pulled her back to her house.

Reaching Helga's house all three girls sat down at her kitchen table, a little shock at what happen earlier. "Um Helga, did you did what I think you did back there with that fire hydrant?" Cleo asked still in shock,

Helga looked at the two girls and nodded her head, "I think so, I mean, CRIMMEY, I don't know what happened… it was like I just felt this sudden urge to focus on the thing and it felt like I was controlling the water or something and the KABLAM the thing explode!"

Phoebe got up and fill a cup with water from the sink, "you think you can do it again if you try Helga?" she asked setting the glass in front of her friend.

Helga shrugged not really sure what to say. So she looked at the cup hold out her hand again and focuses on the water. At first nothing happened until the water started growing and climbing out of the cup, all three girls gasped as the water kept growing and growing and growing as if there was an endless pool of it in one small cup.

Phoebe suddenly stand up which startled Helga who lost her concentration and the water started falling for Phoebe, Phoebe threw her hands in the air, turn her head and waited to feel the water fall on her but when nothing happened she opened her eyes and saw an the water frozen in ice hanging over her head.

"OMG!"

"CRIMMEY PHEEBS!"

The two girls went by her and stared at the frozen ice. Phoebe blinked her eyes in shock at what she did.

"Do you think I have any powers?" Cleo asked. She turned to the frozen ice and held out palm and focus on the ice. Soon the ice started to melt and transformed into a gelatin glob that feel on the table. The girls looked at it; Phoebe went over and picked it up with her hands.

"It's like jell-o or something." She exclaimed. Then the gelatin turned to back to natural water in Phoebe's hands, she gasped as she felt her legs turn to fins and feel back into the arms of her two friends who looked down at her with amusement.

They laid Phoebe down on the floor, and watched as she lifted up her fin and sat up on her elbow. She opened her palm and as she focused on her fin she slowly started closing it and the two girls gasped as steam smoke started coming from the girl and then her fin disappeared and she was back to wearing her normal blue skirt and shirt.

"Phoebe what the hell was that?" Helga exclaimed

"We thought that you had ice power not heat power!" Cleo said along with Helga.

Phoebe looked at the girls as she stood up, "I don't know, like this feeling came over me and like I knew what I was doing I just started focusing on drying myself off." She try to explain.

Helga turned to the water mess on the table, and focuses her open palms on it as well, and soon steam was coming from the table as the water started to evaporate. She smirked and looked at Cleo who turned to the water on the floor and focused her palms on that until; the water began to evaporate as well.

The three girls began squealing at their new discovery, "well this sure will come in handy!" Helga said smirking evilly as thoughts of pranks raced through her head.

"HELGA!" Cleo and Phoebe looked at her with a glint of laughter in her eyes but a frown on their faces.

"WHAT!" she yelled and the girls broke out in laughter.


	3. Sid finds out

Ok so am going to put in more descriptions and such. It's a little difficult for me to put in descriptions since it's my weak spots but I shall try. Thanks for the reviews. Enjoy!

I DON'T OWN HA OR H2O!

Helga awoke to the sound of her alarm clock ringing off, indicating another Monday morning for school. Looking at the clock 7:30, she had 30 minutes to get up and meet the girls to school, she groaned as she pulled herself out of bed and headed to her bathroom. She ran her shower and jumped in, as she stood under the water a tingling sensation ran threw her and she screamed as she feel in the tub her tail flapping up and down.

_Great, I forgot_. She mumbled to herself as she tried to get herself clean and out of the bathtub. Drying off, returning back to her legs, Helga threw on a blue jean skirt, pink spaghetti shirt, pink tennis, and her hair in a high ponytail with her ribbon tied around it. She grabbed her backpack and headed downstairs where she grabbed a bagel and threw a few snacks in her bag. Bob and Miriam were returning later on this evening, so she made sure to take some meat out to cook, and headed off to school, locking the door behind her.

She walked down to the bus stop eating her bagel on the way, her mind going over pranks she can do with her new powers, especially on _LI-LA_, that annoying red head. The bus pulled up and she hoped on, showing her pass to the driver and walking to the back of the bus where Cleo and Phoebe was sitting closely together, heads bend down in a whisper, and a notebook opened in Phoebe's lap.

"Hey guys what you looking at?" Helga asked as she sat next to Phoebe,. Phoebe looked at her and smiled "Oh I was doing research on Mayko Island and I was telling Cleo what my findings were." She answered.

"Ok Pheebs let me hear what you got." Helga said, Phoebe looked back at her notes.

"Well from my research which wasn't much, but I found that Mayko Island was there for a very long time even way back from before humans walked the earth, from my research it's said that Mayko was originally from a comet that crashed into the Earth and depending on the moon it can have different effects on the pool. I really couldn't get much info on the island because the early settlers thought the island was hunted and were warned to stay away, but on the bright side Mayko is known for having one of the largest populations of sharks and sea turtles." Phoebe spoke in a happy whisper.

Helga rolled her eyes at her best friend, "right and sea turtles are our number one concern right now!" Cleo laughed at her reply while Phoebe lightly hit Helga on the shoulders. The bus arrived to school and the three girls got off and headed to their lockers, on the way though Helga spotted out the corner of her eye Lila leaning against her locker, twirling a piece of her red hair around her finger and talking to who else but Arnold. Lucky for her she saw a water fountain right next to Lila, Helga smirked to herself and faced her palm opened towards the fountain in concentration, suddenly the fountain started shaking and water burst out of the pipe, wetting up Lila and Arnold in the process again. The girls were far away lucky so the water didn't touch them, but Helga burst out laughing just like the rest of the student body gather in the hall, but Cleo and Phoebe gave Helga a dark look as they dragged her along to the bathroom. Checking to make sure all stalls were free, Cleo turned on Helga with an angry face, but approval shinning in her eyes, " Helga how could you?" she shouted.

"What?" Helga shrugged back, looking at her finger nails "am only giving her, her just reward!"

"But Helga, you can't be going all willy nilly with your powers, what if someone saw you and found out our secret?" Phoebe told Helga a little more softly, yet firmly.

Helga sighed hard and rolled her eyes at her two friends, "nag, nag, nag, geez you two, I would think you both were my parents or something. I understand the fact that we have to be a secret and trust me no one saw me, but am not going to sit quietly and not do anything. I freaking love this power and am going to use as I see fit." And with that she started to make her way to the bathroom door,

"But Helga…" Phoebe started

"No Pheebz! Look I understand that we have to be careful and why you're worried but come on, it's like you asking a cow not to moo, or the moon not to raise at night. These powers are a part of me now and I will be careful, just trust me!" and with that she left her two friends, looking at the closed door, then looking at each other, and following silently after her.

So the girls went to their lockers, got their books and headed to class, Helga was still pretty annoyed with the both of them telling her how to use her powers and what not and her annoyance just went up when she saw Arnold and Lila walking in together, and what it looks like Lila wearing Arnold's shirt over her p.e pants, her pencil in her hand broke from sheer anger. Then lunch time rolled around, she was a little less annoyed with her friends as they sat at their usual table, but out of the corner of her eye, when she tilt her head slightly she can see her beloved and Lila laughing and eating lunch together. She just don't get it, all during the locker room talk Lila repeatedly told all the girls that she only "Like Arnold" and not "Like Like Him" but yet she had him twirl around her little finger, and if that didn't raise her blood pressure higher, the fact that Lila saw Helga looking, give her a tiny smirk and purposely leaned in to kiss Arnold on the cheek.

Helga was about to use her powers again when she felt a hand grab her, she turned and saw Phoebe's hand on hers looking at her with a look of concern, understanding and rage, as well as Cleo giving the same look. Helga sighed hard and turned back to stab her mystery meatloaf surprise, picturing Lila's face and blood splatter.

"Don't worry Helga! We saw what see did and I will help you like always get revenge, but right now is not a good time, seeing as were in a crowded cafeteria." Cleo said, biting into her apple, and staring at Helga.

Phoebe nodded, swallowing her sushi before speaking, "I concur with Cleo, you cannot let Lila egg you on like that, you have to be the bigger person and stay cool headed."

Helga was about to answer when a movement in front of her, but behind Cleo caught her attention, she smirked and said in a sly whisper, "Sid at two o'clock Cleo!".

Cleo started coughing on her apple she was eating, Phoebe patted her on the back, after she recovered she quickly ran her hand through her hair and try to appear cool and calm by the time Sid arrive to their table, Helga and Phoebe was holding back laughter at the blush appearing on their friends face, and how she was acting all shy and innocent around her crush SID!

"Hey Helga, Hey Pheebz" Sid turned with a half lidded look and looked at Cleo "Hey Cleo!" he said in a deep voice, which cause Cleo's blush to turn darker and have Helga and Phoebe gripping the table for dear life. Sid basically still looked the same, with his bad boy look, but he no longer wore his backward cap, and grew out his black hair which he keeps tied to the back of his head in a ponytail, that drives most of the girls in school crazy and having the urge to run their fingers threw out his hair.

"H H Hey Sid, how's kicks?" Cleo asked nervously as she twirls a lock of hair around her finger, and trying to ignore the fact that her friend's faces were turning blue from holding back laughter.

"It's' Sid cleared his throat when his voiced cracked and putted a little base back into his voice "It's good you know! Well I was wondering if we were still on for our date tonight?" he asked.

Cleo looked at him through her eyelashes, a happy flirty smile on her, "of course Sid!"

Sid gave a goofy smile as he picked up her hand and kissed the back, which caused Cleo's heart rate to beat even faster and her blush even darker "see you at 5'oclock my pretty lady!" , he gave her a wink and walked back to his table, Cleo with a flirty half-lidded look watched him walk back, not listening to her best friends laughing at her.

"I I I can't believe after almost a year of dating you two still act all shy and embarrass in front of each ." Helga said wiping the tears from her eyes.

"Aww Helga I think it's sweet that they can still have that little romance feeling for each other!" Phoebe said her breathing calming back to normal.

"Jeez Pataki, if I didn't know better, I would think your jealous or something." Cleo chimed in drinking from her water bottle and looking at her friend.

"Helga rolled her eyes, "oh please, am not jealous, am happy for you and Sid! But it's still funny how you two act in front of each. I mean I live for those scenes. "She cleared her throat putting in a little deep base as she mocked Sid "so Cleo ' Her voice broke with a crack and she cleared it putting in more of a base " we still on for tonight?" the whole table burst out laughing at Helga's perfect imitation of how Sid talk to Cleo just then. Cleo threw her apple core at Helga, the bell rang and the three friends made their way back to their respective classes.

* * *

> <p>"This was an awesome date Sid; I really enjoy dinner and also going to the movies with you, even though we hardly watched it." Cleo said as she walked hand in hand with her boyfriend Sid, as they head to the pier to watch the rest of the sunset together.<p>

"Aw shucks, only the best for my girl!" Sid said blushing and squeezing Cleo's hand affectionately. They made it to the end of the pier, Cleo sat with her back to one of the posts so that she don't get wet by the waves and Sid sat in front of her, her legs resting in his lap, it was peaceful and comfortable, the scene was perfect and Cleo wouldn't change it for nothing.

Cleo sigh a pleasure and happy sigh, a smile on her face as she watched the sun set, but her smile dropped a little as she thought of the secret she was keeping from him, they don't keep secrets from each other and no matter how much she loves him (they haven't said I love you's yet) she was afraid that he might call her a freak, or something and then just dump and her heart broke at the thought. Sid who was watching his girlfriend, saw the sad smile on her face, rubbing her calves he reached out to touch her hand, which brought her graze to his, and their he saw the worry and fear in her eyes.

"Cleo is something wrong?" Sid asked his eyes showing his worry and concern. By now the sun has all ready set and the full moon is beginning to rise up.

"Sid,"Cleo looks him dead in the eyes, and said in a serious tone of voice, "there's something I have to tell you. But am scared of how you're going to react to the news." She ended softly.

Sid pulled Cleo closer to him and ran his hand down her cheek, "Am sure whatever you have to tell me that we can handle it together." He smiled which showed encouragement and assurance.

Cleo took a deep breath, "Well remember when me and the girls took that trip to Mayko Island a couple of nights ago?" Sid nodded his head, "Well while we was there we stumbled upon a hidden moon pool craven underground, and the only way we could leave is by swimming up to the surface, well while we were in the pool, it started to glow the water and I don't know what happen but because of that well" she took a deep breath "we became mermaids." She whispered softly.

Sid looked at her in confusion "ok umm did you just said mermaid?" he asked. Cleo nodded her head, "yea Helga, Phoebe and I, when come in contact with water we grow fins and what not."

Sid looked at her in confusion for another minute than broke out laughing "Is this a joke or something? Really mermaids!" he laughed harder "come on Cleo you couldn't think of anything better!" Cleo stood up in embarrassment and anger, "so you're calling…" before she finished her sentence the full moon was in full view and grabbed her attention, putting her into a trance.

Sid stood up on the side of her, "look Cleo am not saying that you're a liar or anything, but come on mermaids, not even I believe in those things, and this the guy who believed in fourth grade that Stinky was a vampire." Sid closed his eyes and laughed at the memory, but getting no response from Cleo he opened his eyes and saw his girlfriend staring at the full moon, her pupils dilated. He waved his hand in front of her face "Hello Cleo are you in there?" he asked her, trying to get her attention.

Then all of a sudden Cleo jumped into the water and Sid jumped back in a panic, he dropped to his knees and scanned the waters calling out her name "CLEO! CLEO! WHAT THE HELL! CLEO!" Sid was in the process of taking off his jacket and kicking his boots off when Cleo's head popped up on the surface, she turned to face him, a smile on her face as she said " home, am heading home." Sid's eyes popped out his head when she dived back into the ocean and he saw a mermaid tail splashing away on the surface. After a few minutes of shock, Sid grabbed his cell phone and quickly dialed a number.

"Yello!" a voice said after the third ring.

"Helga! This Sid! I I I need help!" Sid said in a panicky voice.

Helga lying in bed yawns and rolled over "what can I help you with Siddy boy?'

"Well me and Cleo was on our date right, and she started telling me about you all being mermaids, and I didn't believe her, and for some reason she was looking at the full moon, and then she just jumped in the water, an saw the fin and she just disappear!" Sid shouted in the phone.

By then Helga who already fell out of the bed when Sid mentioned mermaids, was putting on her jacket and flip flops , but stopped "Wait you said she was looking at the moon and then she started acting wired?" she asked.

"Yea Sid yelled in the phone, pacing the pier, tempted to jump in after her but didn't know exactly where she was going, "and she said something about home, that she was heading home! Am freaking out right now man I don't know what to do."

Helga grabbed her shades off the dresser, and told Sid, "stay where you are am coming down there." She hung up and dialed Phoebe's number "Phoebe speaking!" a voice answered.

"Pheebz! Grab a pair of shades, put them on and head down to the pier we have a big problem!" Helga shouted to her best friend.

"Helga is something wrong?"Phoebe asked in a worried voice, but doing as she was told nonetheless.

"Yea but I will explain when you reached ok!" and she hung up and putted on her shades and ran out of the house straight to the pier, where 10 minutes later, she met a panting Phoebe and a frantic Sid telling her what was going on.

"Home?" Phoebe question confused herself, with her sunshades on, as she started pacing to think of what Cleo meant by what she said. Then she stopped and looked at Helga, "I think I know where she went!" she said softly and the three friends made their way to Sheena's uncle who lived down by the beach to borrow his boat, and after paying a fee, the three friends sped off to Mayko Island, Helga and Phoebe's back facing the moon. During the ride Sid's mind was reeling on the information Cleo gave him and what he saw so far, he wanted to ask Helga and Phoebe what was going on but I guess the shock still kept his mind and mouth frozen.

They arrived at the island, Phoebe whipping out the flashlight, they also got it from Sheena's uncle, and trek the path to the underground water pool. After a few moments of silence Sid finally decided to speak,

"So are you guy's mermaids as well?" he asked

Helga and Phoebe stopped walking and looked at him, and then they looked at each other and then looked back at him and nodded their heads. Sid stood there in shock, a million questions running through his head,

"H How? W What?, WWhen?, W…." Sid started but was interrupted by an annoyed Phoebe

"Look Sid before you have a mental break down I suggest that you pull yourself together and save it for after we find Cleo ok!" and she turned on her heels marching on, with Helga laughing at Sid's expression of shock at Phoebe's tune. Finally they reached the hole and all three slide down until they reached the bottom, and made their way to the moon pool where they saw Cleo swimming around happily and singing to herself. Helga and Phoebe ran as close to the pool as possible so as not to get wet

"Cleo! Cleo! Are you ok?" Phoebe asked

"What are you doing? Why are you acting like this?"Helga asked

Sid walked closer to the moon pool, in stunned silence at how she looked, suddenly he found himself in the pool, struggling to stay afloat

"Hey!" he yelled "What's the big idea?"

"You needed that wakeup call bucko! And we need you to bring her up here on dry land so that we can have a better look at the situation!" Helga told him, her hands crossed a crossed her chest. Sid humphed and swam right next to Cleo and after a good bit of maneuvering this way and that way, a panting hard Sid was able to drag a wet mermaid Cleo on dry land. He sat down holding his head in his hands trying to catch his breath; he looked up and saw Helga and Phoebe surrounding her, their palms in a fist and steam rising up from a loopy Cleo.

"So why couldn't you guys help me pull her up?" Sid asked

"Doi! If water touched us, we also would have gown fins and then you would have had a serious problem on your hands." Helga replied rolling her eyes at Sid's denseness, _Boys!_ She thought to herself.

"So what are you guys doing?" Sid asked moving closer to Cleo and the girls.

"Well were trying to dry her off so that, she can get her legs back, but for some reason," Phoebe stopped and looked at Cleo's now dry body, but yet her fin was still in place, "why isn't this working?"

"What? What's not working?"Sid asked lightly touching Cleo's fin, which she keeps moving up and down and for some strange reason was still singing an unknown tune.

"Crimmey! Sid do you ever pay attention?' An annoyed Helga asked, she turn to him and looked him straight in the eyes "Listen bucko, when water touches our skin, or at least when we get wet, we turn into mermaids, but the minute or body dries off we turn back into our original forms, which mean we get back our legs, Comprende?"

Sid nodded his head in fear and understanding, "good, now Pheebz what are we going to do?" Helga asked.

Phoebe looked at her watch and sighed heavily, "Well from what Sid told me, I think the full moon has an effect on what happened to Cleo. Come to think about it, since the moon pool was supposedly has different effects on the pool, it can most likely have different effects on us seeing as our powers and what not came from the pool. And if my calculations are correct, then we have at least another 4 hours until the moon passes over and sink and she should be back to normal." She explained.

Helga sat down on her hip and sighed really loudly "Oh great and it's a school night as well!" after they each made calls to their parental, the three children and mermaid basically prepared for the rest of the long night ahead of them.

* * *

> <p>Cleo groaned and opened her eyes, to a bright sunny day<em>, in a craven? <em>Cleo blinked, removing any trace of sleep from her eyes, and sat up and looked around. _What the hell happened?_ She looked down her body and saw her outfit from last night, a black skirt with a half cut shirt, still on, _ how did I get here to Mayko Island? _She looked around and saw her two best friends and her boyfriend still sleeping soundly next to each other. She got up and crawls over to Helga, who was the closet and shook her shoulders trying to wake her up,

"Helga wake!" Cleo shouted shaking her best friend as hard as she could.

"Mmmmmm five more minutes Miriam!" Helga murmured as she turned over on her side and tried to get more comfortable.

Cleo sighed hard as she moved her fingers, to Helga's side and started poking her ticklish spot, which caused Helga to burst out laughing,

"Come on Helga rise and shine, time to get up! Cleo said still tickling a now wide awake, laughing red faced Helga.

"Ok, ok, stop! Am up, am up!" Helga panted and she sat up, along with Phoebe and Sid who awoke from the noise, "Crimmey! How many times I told you guys not to tickle me!" Helga said as she got up and stretched her stiffed muscles. She looked around the craven at first not remembering how she got there or why until her eyes landed on Cleo standing up beside her and smiling, Phoebe and Sid move on the side of Helga and they looked Cleo up and down.

"What! Why are you guys looking at me like that? And why are we here at Mayko Island?" Cleo asked a little annoyed at her friends expressions, her hands on her hip showing her annoyed pose.

Sid stepped forward and place a hand on her elbow in a calm matter, "Cleo do you remember what happened last night?"

Cleo's eyebrow pushed together as she think hard, "Not really. All I remember is hanging out at the pier with you after our date, and then the full moon, and after that my mind is completely blank."

Phoebe stepped forward, "well Cleo let me cut the story short, the full moon had an affect on you last night, which caused you to turned into a mermaid and come here to Mayko Island, where Sid call us, and we came, found you, try to turn you back to your original self but couldn't because of the moon, so we had to spend the night here, keeping an eye on you."

Cleo's eyes went wide, and she looked over at her boyfriend, "So you know then?"

Sid nodded and looked her straight in the eyes, "Yea I mean at first I didn't believe you when you told me last night while we were at the pier, but after seeing and feeling it for myself I have to say….. I THINK IT'S PRETTY COOL!"

Cleo's heart jumped, and she smiled wide, giving her boyfriend a big hug and a loving kiss on the lips, "Really! So you don't think am a freak or anything?"

"No, not really, I mean, you have to give me the rules and details, but I like it," Sid smile flirty and pulled Cleo closer to him " in fact, I can of find it Sexy!" he whisper in a low deep voice.

Cleo giggled, blushing red, Phoebe sighed at the romantic view, and Helga rolled her eyes, "ok you to, it's way to early for any mushy crap, I haven't had breakfast yet, we missed school told!" then she turned and grab Sid by his collar, bringing them nose to nose "Oh and Siddy boy of you tell anyone and I mean ANYONE, if you think old besty and the five avengers are scary, I will show you true fear with them plus my powers and am sure you don't want that to happen, am I correct?"

Sid and about to pee his pants Sid nodded his head in understanding; Helga smiled releasing him and turned to her two friends, "All right, let's blow this popsicle stand! And because we haven't fixed the stair problem in this place, am guessing we have to swim out to the shore again." She said moving to the edge of the pool.

"Ummm actually Helga, I brought a piece of rope from Sheena's Uncle, so we don't really have to swim back." Phoebe said holding a coil of rope around her shoulder; where she hid it don't ask me.

Helga looked back and smile, "Yeaaaaa nah! After last night, am up to a good swim!" And she jumped in the water, and when she resurfaced, she transformed into her mermaid part.

Sid's mouth dropped at the sight, Phoebe gave him the rope and jumped in after Helga, "You know what Helga, swimming sounds nice, so am going to join you as well." She smiled her tail flapping under water.

Both girls smiled and look at Cleo, "as much as I would like to swim, I think it's better for me to go with Sid and make sure, he finds his way back to the beach. So I shall meet you guys at the beach then?"

Helga and Phoebe nodded, looked at each other and shouted "RACE YA!" and dived under, speeding off in the ocean.

Cleo laughed at Sid's surprised look, and pulled him to the entrance, "Come on babes, let's get out of here!" then she kissed him on the check, "And don't worry you'll get use to it!"


	4. Gertie, Phoebe and Gerald

Thank you all for the reviews, I have enjoyed them and they really made me feel good, please continue to enjoy my story, even if some parts don't make since, and my writing is a little off, but hey I write for entertainment and to clear my head. Thank you, if you have any ideas, feel free to tell me!

I don't own HA or H2O!

* * *

><p>Two weeks has passed since Sid found out and Helga was ready to kill him! The fact that Sid kept it a secret was really a surprise for her and sadly enough wasn't the reason, oh no the reason she wanted to kill him was the fact that as she sat across from him during lunch, he was again talking about mermaids, and what legends he found about them, what newspapers had on mermaids, and he even had pictures of so call mermaids, telling them that's how they use to look and blah blah blah. Now don't get her wrong, knowing this information is good and all, but come on, there's only so much a girl can take, and the fact that when they went swimming he had to tag along, and he wanted to touch their fins just to get a feel or what not.<p>

Helga shuddered, as she looked across at Sid, he anger, and annoyance rising as he talk about how the newspaper talk about how mermaids just to lure men to their death with their songs and what not. The girls sensed a shift in Helga's demeanor, they looked at each other, and then Cleo leaned over and patted Sid on the arm,

"Um Sid hunny, don't you think you should give this mermaid thing a rest?" she asked him as sweetly as possible, even though deep down she also was getting tired of this mermaid talk from him.

Sid looked at her, with a look of confusion," why? I still have more info to give you guys that can be useful for you all!"

Cleo squeezed his arms a little tighter, "ok let me put it in a language you will understand, drop the research or Helga over there, will kill you, and I don't think I will stop her this time!" she smiled sweetly as she went back to her lunch.

Sid looked at Helga, saw her expression, and nodded his head in understanding, gulping and also went back to eating his lunch, "oh um yea, I think that's a good idea! Heh!"

Helga smirks as she sips her drink, "anyway moving on to more interesting things, how far are you and Siddy boy on your Science project?" She asked Cleo.

Cleo looked at her and shrugged, "Almost finished actually, were only waiting for the results, which should be today. What about you Phoebe?" Cleo asked turning to the Asian girl, whose graze was focus on another table further down. The gang looked over to see who hold her attention, and not to their surprise, they saw Gerald also looking back at the Asian girl.

Helga leaned over and clicked her fingers in front of Phoebe's face, "Hello! Phoebe! Come back to us!"

Phoebe jumped slightly, a blush appearing on her face, as she fixed her glasses and looked down at her tray, "oh sorry girls my mind was just got a little distracted."

Helga and Cleo smiled at their cute friend as her blush darken, "yea we can see why too!" they laughed. Sid smiled behind his hand at the obvious as well.

Phoebe blushes and looks at her friends, "What no! It's not that! I mean I was thinking about our project and…." She didn't finish her sentence as her friends laughter grew even stronger.

"Phoebe please tell me that during the week that you and Geraldo were working on you'll project together that you at least made a move on him?" Helga asked

Phoebe sighed as she pushed her tray away, "Ummm well not exactly! I mean we have talked and what not, but I can't bring myself around to ask him out. "

Cleo looked at her friend in shock, "What! This can't be the same Phoebe who asked Jeffery who was a year ahead of us to the winter dance last year, saying she don't know how to ask out Gerald Johansson! I think my ears are bleeding!"

Phoebe rolled her eyes at her sarcastic friend, "this is different! I didn't even like Jeffery as much as I like Gerald! And beside you know the only reason I asked him to the dance was because you two told me to!"

Helga nodded her head, "Well Phoebe, you need to swallow your fears, and ask the boy out while you two are doing the project! I mean do that flirting thing you is do with your hair and eyes! You know the one that had Jeffery lusting after you for almost a month!"

Cleo and Helga laughed; Phoebe placed her head in her hands as she remembers that horrible month, and Sid sat there lost! Cleo looked in her bag and pulled out two tickets and handed them to Phoebe, "Here these are some all day pass for six flags for this Saturday that Sid and I got, use these to set a date for you and Gerald!"

"Hey! Cleo! Why are you giving her our tickets! I was looking forward to that all week!"Sid shouted, standing up and drawing attention to himself.

Cleo rolls her eyes, and pulled Sid back down into his seat, "Jeez Sid! Tantrum much! We can do other things on our date, and besides Phoebe need them more! So quit your belly aching or I wouldn't let you touch me for a month!"

Sid sat down, and placed his head on the table, "Fine!" Women, he murmured under his breath!

Cleo ignored him, while Phoebe placed the tickets in her bag, "Thanks Cleo! This will defiantly help! Now that my problem has been solved," she turned and look at Helga, "how are you and Arnold coming along with your project Helga?"

Helga sighed hard, as she too places her head on the table, "the project is all right! I mean after hours and hours of arguing about not doing anything water related, it's basically coming along great. But as usual the football head talks about _Li-la_ nonstop and even the fact that _Miss perfect_ always for some reason, pops up with some excuse or another and he goes gaga over her! It's so pathetic! But that isn't even why am sigh so hard, his grandma, Gertie, for some reason or another I feel like she knows, ya know."

Cleo, Sid and Phoebe looked at her with raised eyebrows, and they said together "knows?"

Helga nodded her head, and looked at each face, "yea I mean, of me being a mermaid!

Sid, paying actual attention to the conversation, looked at Helga closely "Why do you think that?"

Helga rubbed her neck, "I know it sounds weird but the first few days I was over there, she would look at me, like she was sizing me up or something, right and then she would smile and say some weird stuffs, that kind of is more out of the ordinary than what she usual says. Like when me and Arnold was arguing about why I didn't want to do any water projects, she came into the room, and actually said, _Kimba, I think you should listen to Eleanor, water can bring out a side of someone you're not ready to know yet_. Then she just smiles, and winks at me and walked off."

The group, looked with astonished looks, mouth opened wide, Phoebe pushed up her glass and looked at Helga seriously "is that all she said to you?"

Helga shook her head no, "she always was saying stuff like, dolphins can be pretty playful, and the call of the call of the ocean can be pretty powerful on certain nights and the weird's thing she ever told me was Mayko Island can sure be full of surprises!" the group gasped!

"She actually mentioned Mayko Island to you?" Cleo asked a little unsure of what to think.

Helga nodded her head, "you didn't use any of your powers did you Helga?" Phoebe asked

Helga shook her head no, "did you transformed in front of her or something?" Sid asked her also.

Helga shook her head no; the group was quiet for a few minutes, thinking of what Helga just told them. Then the bell to end lunch rang, the group still sat there as the other students made their way out of the cafeteria. When all the kids were basically gone, the group gather there things, and looked at each other, "well I don't know what to say Helga, but you need to be careful when you go around there." Phoebe told her quietly.

"Are you going by Arnold today?" Cleo asked, Helga nodded "yea, hopefully we get to finish our project today. But don't worry am on my guard!"

* * *

><p>Helga made her way downstairs with Arnold towards his kitchen for a snack, "Boy am sure glad were almost done!" Arnold exclaimed. Helga nodded her head in agreement, when they reached the kitchen, they saw Gertie placing some cookies on a serving plate.<p>

"Hey grandma! Is that chocolate chip cookies?"Arnold asked as him and Helga sat down at the table.

Gertie turned, smiling widely as she locked gaze with Helga, and placed the plate on the table "yes Kimba, they most certainly are. I'll get you two some milk to go with it, how's the project coming along?"

"Yea, grandma, Helga and I just need to finish write up the report." Arnold answered, eating one of the cookies. Helga eating one of the cookies, stayed quiet as she watched Gertie move about the kitchen to get their drinks.

"Oh my Eleanor! Why are you so quiet?" Gertie asked, as she moved away from the contour with two glasses of milk in her hands.

"Oh I was just….." Helga began, and before she can finish, she didn't know how it even happened, but looking back she thought she saw a sly smirk and a twinkle in Gertie's eyes, Gertie tripped and Helga was drenched from head to toe in milk. With quick thinking Helga jumped up and ran to the nearest bathroom downstairs, just as she closed the door, she fell down flat on her face, her tail flapping near the door.

"Crimmey! Why is this happening to me?" she shouted, holding her head in her hands, her tail flapping up and down. Then she heard a knock on the bathroom door and Arnold's worried voice, "Helga, are you ok in there?"

Helga sighed hard, "Yea Arnoldo am fine, don't worry about me!"

"Do you need a towel or something to dry off?" he asked

"No, umm that's ok, there's one in here. Let me dry off and I will meet you in your room ok!" Helga shouted back.

There was a slight pause by the door, "ok Helga." And she heard Arnold moving away.

Helga laid her head on the cold tile floor; she knew that was no accident. Gertie mean to so cal trip, and now here she is in her mermaid form on Arnold's floor. She gave a huff of annoyance as she twisted her upper body so that her palm was facing the back end of her tail, before she even started she heard the doorknob rattle, and turned. She stops in fright and look to see that the door wasn't locked,

"Umm someone's in here!" She shouted out, concentrating on her heating powers to try dry herself, but she stopped when the door knob kept rattling, "hey! Bucko I said someone's in here!" she shouted, her heart leaping in fear of being caught. She focused back on her tail, and then to her utter horror the door opened to revel a smirk, eye twinkling Gertie, with hands full of towels.

Helga's, still in her mermaid form, mouth dropped opened in surprise and fear, she gulped, "Ummm, this isn't what it looks like?" she said weakly.

Gertie laughed as she closed the door, and looked down on Helga, "really well to me it looks like your one of those people who when touched by liquid or water you turn into a mermaid. Sigh! I see Mayko Island is still up and running."

Helga's, if possible, mouth dropped even wider, her mind whirling by what Gertie just said, she blinked, not knowing what to say.

Gertie looked down at the confused, girl and hand out the hand with the towel in it, "do you need this to dry off dearie?" she asked

Helga breaking out of her confusing thoughts, remembered her situation and looked back at the old woman, " Ummm no thanks!" she said, and she focused her heating powers on drying her tail. The next minute Helga stood up, and looked at a still smiling Gertie, she didn't know what to say.

"Oh I see you have the heating power! Wow! That use to be my power!" Gertie exclaimed.

Helga blinked and holds her hands out in front of her, "Whoa, Whoa! Time out! Your power? What the heck are you talking about?"

Gertie placed her hands on Helga's shoulder, "Oh Eleanor, I have sooo much to tell you! But now is not the right time, why don't you finish your project with Kimba, then you can stay for dinner, so that afterwards you can call your two other friends over here and I can tell you my story then. Ok!" and with that she opened the bathroom door, and walked out, down the hall.

Helga stood there dumbfound, her eyes wide opened, her mouth dropped, in all she looked like a guppy fish, after a few minutes of stunned silence, she quickly ran upstairs, burst into Arnold's room, scaring the poor boy, and dash for her cell phone inside of her bag.

"Umm Helga, is everything ok?" Arnold asked, looking at a frantic Helga typing away on her cell phone.

After completing a draft and sending it to Cleo, Phoebe and Sid, Helga sat down on the floor, letting lose the breath she didn't even knew she was holding, she wiped her sweating brow, and looked over at Arnold sitting in his computer chair, " Ohh yea, everything's fine football head. Just was texting the folks to let them know that your grandma invited me to stay for dinner. He He!"

Arnold, looked at her for a few seconds more, than shrugged turning back to finish their work, "oh ok, that was nice of her!"

Helga just nodded, her mind traveling back to what just happened, her phone rang off and when she looked she saw that all three of her friends were able to make it over for dinner. She sigh, and laid flat on her back, she rubbed her tired eyes, then looked at the ceiling, to think that her she was alone once again in her beloved's room, but all she can focus on what was going to happen later on that evening.

* * *

><p>Helga played with her food on her plate, her gaze fixed firmly on it, not daring to look up. She could feel Gertie's gaze on her and she was determine not to look at her, she also could feel Arnold's worry gaze on her, and she didn't look at him either, not knowing what to say to the question that she knows is lingering in his graze. She gave a relieved sigh, when the front door bell rang, and Arnold got up to answer the door. Helga looked up then, to see Gertie knowing gaze, with a question hanging off it, Helga nodded, and then a confused Arnold walked in with Sid, Cleo and Phoebe towing behind him.<p>

"Ummm Grandma, they said that they are here to see you." He said, looking between his classmates and his grandma. "Is there something going on that I need to know about?" he asked.

Gertie smiles, walking over to Helga's chair and pulling the young girl up as she pushed her towards the door, where her classmate stood waiting, "nah don't you worry your head Kimba! I invited them over for a little story time. Be a dear and clean up after everyone's gone."

Arnold still looking confuse d and not convinced by what his grandma said, stood there and watched as his grandma pushed his friends up the stairs, "Ok grandma." He said, and watched them disappear down the hall.

"Don't worry your head to much Shortman!" his grandpa, Phil, said coming to stand next to Arnold, with a newspaper under his arm, "when the time is right, you will know what's happening."

Arnold sighed and nodded his head, "yea ok Grandpa." Then Phil's stomach growled, and Phil dashed down the hall shouting out "Remember, never eat raspberries!"

Meanwhile in an awarded private sitting room, sat four friends on a sofa, watching Gertie rocking back and forth in her rocking chair, a clam smile on her face watching the kids. Cleo cleared her throat and spoke first, "so Arnold's grandma, I guess you found out our group's secret, may I ask what you are going to do with us now?"

Gertie chuckled at the question, "Relax, relax, am not going to tell anyone if that's what your worried about." The four friends released their breaths, tension slowly easing up a bit.

"So how did you know anyway?" Helga asked looking straight at the old lady.

"My dear when you have been around as long as me, you develop the eye, which helps you to see things others just don't see. So tell who got what power?" She said still rocking back and forth in her chair. The kids just looked at each other, Phoebe looked at Gertie, "Well Helga's power is to be able to manipulate and mould the form of water, as well as increase or decrease the amount of water present, by growing it and what not and also heat, Cleo has the the power to change water into gelatin and a crystalline substance and also heat, and my power is the ability to freeze water and heat as well." Phoebe explained

Gertie stopped her rocking and looked at the girls, "so you all have two powers, each?" the girls nodded their heads, "wow! This generation sure is different, back then we only had one power. "Everyone (except Helga) gave a loud gasped at what she said, Gertie turned to Sid, "What's your role in all this?"

Sid, still in shock, closed his mouth and look at her, "Well Cleo is my girlfriend, and I guess you can say am their secret keeper or something."

Gertie laughed softly, as she went back to rocking her chair, "Ok I know, that you all have plenty questions so let me tell you my story first and then we can do questions afterwards. But am only telling you a certain amount of my story, the rest I will tell you over the course of your journey ok."

The teens nodded their heads in eager excitement and understanding, Gertie smiled "Yes, I was a mermaid, back during my teenage years, along with my two best friends Emma Gilbert and Ricky Chadwick. Gertie reached over to a box sitting on a table close to her chair, she dig inside for a while, until her hand pulled out a picture, she handed it to Helga who saw that it was in black and white and showed three girls standing side by side and smiling, "Ricky was shy and a little awkward back then growing up, she had Helga's powers the ability to manipulate water, she's the one in the middle, on the left is Emma, she had a controlling like personality, her power was like yours Phoebe, the ability to freeze water, and of course there's me on the right, I was an aggressive, wild one, the bully and of course leader, and I guess because of my temper I got the heat power. Our group at first seemed a little off and weird because of our different personalities, but that is what made us best friends so. Well as you know we got our powers from hanging out at Mayko Island, at night and swimming in the moon pool, hidden under ground."

Gertie smiled, her eyes taking on a faraway look, "Those were the days, swimming in the ocean, playing with the dolphins and turtles, having cool powers that can control water." She stopped rocking and looked at the kids seriously, "I assume you all experience the effects of a full moon right?"

The four teens nodded, in tune with what Gertie was saying, she smile "yes those were more of the hardest times for use, each full moon has different effects depending on which moon were talking about. But f course along the journey, I lost one of my best friends, Emma, her family decided to move away to a far away state, not actually remembering where, we lost track of her, but then we gain other fellow mermaid." She pulled out another black and white photo of a girl, and handed it to the teens, "her name was Bella, and she came all the way from one of the Hawaii Islands, and from there she told us that they also had a mysterious island, where she hung around and became a mermaid from the hidden moon pool on a full moon night. Her power was like yours Cleo, and she was the singer in our group. And I shall end my story right here."

"What!"

"No!"

"Why?"

Gertie laughed at the reaction of the teens, "didn't I say am not going to tell you everything. You should know that you'll journey compared to mine's growing up is pretty different. Am mainly just a guide to help you all, enjoy this time and to make sure that it doesn't be come to overwhelming or a burden."

The teens sat in silence as they took in what she said; Phoebe asked "So do you still have any of your powers? Are you still able to transform to a mermaid if water touches you?"

Gertie chuckled, "Goodness no, me a mermaid at this age. No my dear, my time came for me during my young adult years, to give up my powers and make room for the new generation."

"Wait, you can actually give up your powers? How? When?" Cleo exclaimed

Gertie chuckled, "yes you can, but all in due cause dearies. And now look at the time!" Everyone's head looked at the clock on the wall, "my my it's almost ten o'clock! Time sure flies when you're learning something new!" She got up out of her chair, the other teens following suit as she headed to the door, she paused with a hand on the knob, "If there's any problem that you all come across, during this adventure, my door is always open for you all." And with that she opened the door and leaded them down to the front door and out into the streets, watching them walk home into the night. Phil popped up beside her "So Pookie, I take it, that's the new mermaid generation?"

Gertie smiled and look at her husband, "Darn tooting Steely Phil and something tells me that this generation will be very interesting!"

* * *

><p>So the gang once again found themselves at their lunch table, not really eating, thinking about what Gertie told them yesterday. They was so deep in thought that they didn't notice two additional bodies walking up to the table, that is until the two bodies sat down, one next to Helga, the other next to Phoebe.<p>

"Hey! Why are you guys so quiet?" Arnold asked curiously. The four teens looked at him with shock and confusion.

"Um dude, I think you're sitting at the wrong table."Sid said, looking at Arnold as if he grew a second head or something.

Arnold cocked his head to the side, slightly confused by Sid's question, "what are you talking about?"

"I think Arnold, the fact that Lila is sitting over there, also you really don't sit anywhere other than by her and also the fact that I think she's turning red with anger because you're sitting with us." Cleo pointed out and the whole table looked over and sure enough there was a red faced Lila watching their table, or more importantly Helga and Arnold. Arnold merely waved and turned back to his lunch,

"Is it so wrong for me to actually hang out with my friends?" he asked

Helga rose both of her eyebrows in surprise, "friends! Really! And pray tell when was this established?"

Arnold rolled his eyes at her, "Oh come Helga! I always thought that you guys were my friends, nothing changed!"

Helga snorted, "Just because we worked on a Science project together, doesn't make us friends, football head. And as we seem to recall, you're so call friendship consisted of you and _Li-La_ always together and what not."

Arnold sighed heavily, "Ok I know I have been neglecting you guys, but I want to make it up to you staring now! Is that so wrong?"

Helga rolled her eyes, "what ever floats you boat Arnoldo." Then she turned to Cleo, "I give him a day, until he goes off and forgets about us again!"

Arnold's eyes widen in horror, "HELGA!"

Cleo laughed, "Oh come on Helga! That's mean! I at least will give him till after this weekend till he goes back!" Sid burst out laughing, as Helga and Cleo shook hands, sealing the deal. Helga noticing that Phoebe was awfully quiet looked over, and to her amazement saw a blushing Phoebe and Gerald whispering to each other, little giggles and chuckles can be heard. Helga looked at Cleo and Sid who was also watching the obvious couple as well; Helga smirked and winked at Cleo.

"So Phoebe, what's your plans for this weekend so?" Helga asked a sly smirk on her face. "Cause you know I was thinking that maybe we can go catch a movie or something?"

Phoebe looked at Helga with wide eyes, a blush on her face, "Umm actually Helga, I do have plans, am going to the amusement park with a friend of mine, _Remember_!"

Cleo, picking up on what Helga doing looked at Phoebe with an amuse grin, "Oh is this a date or something?"

"Do we know who this person is?" Helga also put in.

Phoebe and Gerald both blushed a dark red, looking around and away from their friends and each other. Everyone at the table laughed at the discomfort of their friends. Arnold turned to Helga "So Helga are you really going to the movies this weekend?"

Helga turned to him her eyebrows raised, "Yea hair boy! What's it to you?"

Arnold shrugged as the bell rang and they gathered their belongings, "Oh nothing. Just thinking that maybe I can join you and we can hang out together, you know."

Helga stopped what she was doing and looked at Arnold with a suspicious look, "What's the catch?"

Arnold smiled, "No catch Helga, no catch what so ever."

* * *

><p>So here we are, on the weekend finally and it's the date of Phoebe and Gerald to six flags! Our two favorite couple spends the day riding rides, playing games, flirting and now they were having lunch under one of the pavilions, enjoying the late afternoon breeze of the day.<p>

"You know Pheebz am really glad, that you asked me out today. Am really having a good time!" Gerald said, drinking his beverage.

Phoebe blushed, pushing her hair behind her ear," well am glad you're having a good time Gerald! I must say that, I am also enjoying your company."

"Are you sure that you don't want to go on any of those water rides?" Gerald asked her.

Phoebe became a little flustered by his question, "Oh yes am sure Gerald. I don't have on the proper clothing and I don't really want my hair to get wet."

Gerald shrugged at her answer and the two, was left in comfortable silence, enjoying the screams of the other people having fun on the rides, the cool breeze cooling them down and the fact that it was just the two of them together, made it absolutely perfect. Afterwards, they decided to spend the rest of the evening walking around and enjoying the sights, they were holding hands, shinning in the sun light (you know one of those couples who seem to be radiating their love for the whole world to see), when all of a sudden, it got dark, dark clouds cover the sun and thunder could be heard in the background. Phoebe froze in terror, her eyes going wide as she frantically look around for any covering, and she finally saw a small pavilion that looked like it can hold her and Gerald. Thinking fast she grabs his hand tightly and pulled him towards it, just as they made it inside, a heavy downpour of rain fell down. Phoebe let out her breath and sag against the pole of the building, _that was to close for comfort_, she thought.

Gerald whistle, "Wow! This some rain! Boy lucky this pavilion was here." Phoebe looked up and thought, _you have no idea_.

Phoebe shivered and rubbed her hands up her arms, Gerald looked over and saw her shivering, he put his arms around her and pulled her close to his body wrapping his arms around her back, and they both blush hard, Phoebe buried her face in his jacket and breathed in his scent. They stood there in perfect bliss, the sound of the rain falling all over them, and just wrapped in the warmth of each other's embrace.

"Phoebe." Gerald said softly, his hands rubbing her back, "I have really been enjoying your company today, and I really want to get something off my chest." Phoebe looked up at him, her thumping in her chest, her eyes wide. "Phoebe, we have known each other from preschool, and from then I have always thought of you as one of the most beautiful woman I have ever known. I have really liked you, heck let's go school grade, I really really like you like you, your true to yourself and I like the fact that I know you so well and you don't have any crazy secrets , I was wondering if maybe you would like to be my girlfriend?"

Phoebe's heart stopped in her chest at the question, her eyes wide and her mouth hanging open slightly, "Gerald! Are you serious?" she couldn't believe it, her ears was deceiving her.

Gerald laughed softly, grabbing a hold of her chin, lowering his head to hers, "maybe actions speak louder than words," and with that he kissed her full blown on the lips. Phoebe stood in shock, pleasure running up her spine; she closed her eyes, moans gratefully and lost herself in the kiss. All of a sudden the rain stopped, birds began to chirp, the sun shine brightly and the two was lost in their own little world. After what felt like hours, but was a good few minutes, they broke the kiss, panting hard, and grasping for air, looking at each other's flushed faces and swollen lips, they blushed and smile.

"Wow! I think I just felt the earth move!" Gerald said as he rested his head on Phoebe's forehead, closing his eyes, still breathing hard. Phoebe giggled, "Yes Gerald, I felt the earth move as well."

Gerald looked at her "So I take it that your now my girlfriend officially?" he smiled his warm smile that made her heart jump and butterflies to start fluttering in her stomach.

Phoebe was about to say, in a happy bliss, when she stopped and remembered her secret, her mermaid secret, her dropped and her smile faltered, should she take the risk and start a relationship with him. Of course she liked him from back in primary school, but she didn't know how he would feel when he found out about her secret she shares with the girls and Sid. Her mind started reeling, and she suddenly felt dizzy, she moved away from Gerald, her eyes wide open, her hand on her head. Gerald looked at her in confusion, "Pheebz, are you ok?"

Phoebe shook her head, she felt like she was going to cry, how he would react when he found out. Would he be like Sid and accept this part of her, or would he just call her names and never talk to her again. Gerald took a step towards her, "Phoebe?"

Phoebe looked at him, "Umm am sorry Gerald, I can't…I can't…" her eyes started to water, "Please forgive me!" And with that she turn away and ran, ran out of the park, not sure of where she was going, her heart breaking, her tears running down her face.


	5. Full Moon, Gerald learnd

Sorry for the late update, am trying to do this weekly, and also my other story! But of course between working, getting back to school and life, it gets put on the back burner. Any who thank you for the reviews and comments, really appreciate them! Please enjoy this chapter!

I don't own HA or H2O!

HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHH HHHHHHAHAHAHAH

"Phoebe!, Are you all right? What happen?" A worried Helga asked, as she and Cleo pulled up to a still crying Phoebe in the moon pool at Mayko Island. Phoebe she wiped her face and turned to look at her best friends.

"How did you guys knew I was here?" she asked, Cleo pulled Phoebe's hair back from her face, and Helga placed her hand loving on Phoebe's shoulder.

"Well after your little run out, Gerald called Sid and told him what happened, and of course Sid called us, and of course being your mermaid sister's, we can of figured that you would be here." Cleo explained.

"Oh Pheebz, do you want to talk about it?"Helga asked her friend.

Phoebe sniffed again, her eyes red, "I really, really, really like Gerald, you guys know that." Cleo and Helga nodded their heads in understanding, "But the fact that am a mermaid, I really don't know how he's going to react. I mean what if he calls me a freak, or starts ignoring me, or worse expose me and you guys. I mean Gerald is one of the cool kids in school, and this is a really big secret. Somehow this would come out in our relationship and am afraid of how he will take it. i mean come on he anit no Sid or anything. " She explained quietly.

"Hey! What's that suppose to mean!" Sid shouted out, swimming over to the girls, Phoebe looked at him with one eyebrow up, and a look of amusement on her face, at Sid in a water body suit with a scuba tank on his back, goggles on his forehead.

"Ummm Sid, what the hell are you wearing?" She asked, Helga and Cleo laughed as Sid blush at Phoebe's question.

"Oh well, you know ever since I found out about you guys, I asked one of my friends, who knew a guy, who knew a guy, that was selling this for a really cheap price. And of course since my girlfriend is a mermaid, I just thought it would be a good idea to have one just in case."Sid blushes harder, "Especially for dates and late night swims."

Helga burst out laughing at Sid's embarrassment; Cleo blushed a dark red as well, a soft smile on her face and Phoebe looked at her two friends curiously, "So you two knew about this?"

Helga shook her head, "actually I just found out, when I caught these two coming from the beach together, and trust me I already got my say with this." Cleo and Sid blush even darker.

Sid cleared his throat, sitting on the edge of the moon pool, while his flippers was in the water, "anyway back to that comment earlier, what do you mean that "He anit no Sid" comment?"

Cleo sighed at her boyfriend, "Come on Sid, I mean it was easier for you to accept us because, you always believed in fairytales and what not from way back, when you was younger. So of course it would be harder, for people who aren't as open minded as you to accept the facts that were half mermaid and half human." She explains.

Sid snorted at her explanation, "But come on, I mean this my boy Gerald, the keeper of tales. I seriously doubt that he wouldn't have an open mind. Ok at least for the first few days, he might be skeptical, but he would accept you Pheebz, and I think you should at least give him, more credit, the boy has practical been in love with you from since fourth grade."

Everyone looked at him, and digested what he said, Helga rubbed Phoebe's shoulder, "as much as it pains me to say, Siddy boy is right. You really don't have to rush to tell him, you can take it slow and whatever the outcome, we all will be here to support you, and of course I will drown his sorry hide if he makes you cry."

Everyone laughed at what Helga said, and Phoebe felt her spirits rising, she thought back and agreed on the points that all her friends said. Even if she was afraid, as much as she loves Gerald, she has to trust him, and give him the chance at least. Besides she doesn't have to rush it like her friends said, she can take it one day at a time, until she was comfortable and ready. With that firm logic and reasoning, she smiled at her friends and told them that thanks, and that she should properly go and salvage whatever was left of their date, and sped off into the ocean heading back to the city.

* * *

><p>Gerald sat at the counter of Slaunen's Ice cream parlor, eating the last bit of double chocolate ice cream for his sad mood:<p>

"Yo Mickey!" he said to the man behind the counter, "Another scope."

The guy looked at Gerald and shakes his head, before taking up more ice cream, 'don't you think you've had enough?" he asked, placing another cup of double chocolate ice cream in front of him.

Gerald shakes his head as he began to eat the ice cream down, "Nah man, ice cream is good for the broken hearted." Gerald began thinking back on his date with Phoebe, wondering what went wrong. As far as he was concern, everything was going perfectly, even up to that kiss they shared. But when she ran out on him, with no explanation he began to wonder if maybe it was him, maybe Phoebe doesn't like him as much as he likes her. He sighed hard, stuffing another spoonful into his mouth; at least they don't lie when they say chocolate can heal a broken heart.

The door to Slausen's flew opened and a panting Phoebe stepped in looking around, and spotting Gerald sitting at the counter eating ice cream, "Gerald!" she shouted out. Gerald jumped in his seat, dropping his ice cream and looking to see Phoebe making her way towards him. He stood up and hold out his hand towards her, a smile coming on his face and his heart thumped in his chest, even though he was worried and confused before.

"Phoebe are you ok? I was worried about you, when you ran off like that and I couldn't even get in contact with you." He said looking her deep in the eyes.

Phoebe smile loving the feel of Gerald's arms on her, "Am fine Gerald, am sorry that I ran off like that." She took a deep breath and move to sit in the empty seat where he was sitting, Gerald followed afterwards, "Well would you mind explaining what exactly happened back there? I mean I thought we were having a great time."

Phoebe looked him in the eye and held his hand, "Oh Gerald I was having a very good time with you, and am sorry that I ran out and had you worried. I really really really like you Gerald, and I would really really like to start a relationship with you, but there's something about me you don't know and I am kind of afraid of how you would react when you find out." She said.

Gerald looked at her, "Ok so what's the big secret then?" he asked.

Phoebe shakes her head, "That's the thing, I am not ready for you to know what the secret is. This secret is a big part of me and right now am not ready to tell you yet. But am asking you to please give me some time, and when the moments right I will tell you."

Gerald looked at her lost in thought for a moment, as much as he knows that this secret in which Phoebe is talking about will be hunting him night and day, he really really wanted her as his girlfriend, and besides when the time comes he should be able to handle it right? I mean it's not like she's a secret agent or something right? Gerald took a deep breath and smiles his dazzling smile at Phoebe, "sure babes I understand, whenever you're ready to tell me this secret of yours my ears are always open to listen."

Phoebe squealed in delight and hugged Gerald, kissing his cheeks in appreciation, "Thank you so much for understanding Gerald."

"Anything for you babes, now how about I order you some ice cream and we can end this night on a more positive note?" Gerald asked while rubbing his across the back of her hand, Phoebe blushed and nodded her head. "Yo Mack can I get a sundae over here?"

* * *

><p>"So you decided to wait a while before you tell Gerald that your half mermaid and half human?" Helga asked her friend as she leaned on her elbow, her tail flapping in the back of her. Phoebe on her left nodded her head, "I just want to give him time, you know to know me first before I spring this on him. And besides, it's only been a week since we official began dating and I want to take things slow."<p>

Cleo on Helga's right was molding the water with her powers looked over at Phoebe, "I think that's a wise choice, and no matter what happens we always have your back."

Phoebe nodded and giggle, "So tell me, why are instead of being in school like good normal kids, were here at in the moon pool?" she looked at Helga and Cleo.

Helga shrugged her shoulders, "well first off were not normal,"

"Were half mermaids remember!"Cleo interjected.

"Second, it's not like we're missing any major thing at school today."

"Yea, Sid can just bring us the notes and whatever else we miss after school." Cleo said

"And thirdly you didn't have to come you know."

"Although, we would have kidnapped you against your will if you didn't come."The girls burst out laughing.

"So anyway tonight is a full moon, are you guys coming over to my house tonight? I think Bob and Miriam are going to one dinner thing at a hotel and they won't be home till late."Helga asked the crew.

"Yea that sounds like a good idea and we can be able to make sure that none of us get hit by the moon tonight." Phoebe agreed.

"Hey would it be ok if Sid comes over for a few hours, knowing him when he finds out it's a full moon tonight he might want to also make sure that were ok."Cleo asked

"Sure, I don't mind. And hey Phoebe's you can also ask Gerald to come along as well, we can order pizza and watch movies and hang out. Thank God tomorrow is Saturday."Helga said flipping her tail in the water.

Phoebe blushed red, "if you don't mind Helga then I will ask him when we reach back to land. But oh what happened with that movie outing with Arnold?"

Cleo turned and looked at her friend, "Hey that's right, I can't believe I forgot about that. But am surprise you didn't start bragging about how great your date went."

Helga sighed hard, and ran her hand down her face, "That's because firstly it wasn't a date, Second, it was horrible, I mean the boy needs to learn how to be subtle with his questions and what not, because all he was basically doing was trying to find out what went on at his house that night and thirdly, "Helga's face took on a nasty scowl, "Ms. _Li-La_ was actually there, I don't know how she knew but she was trying so hard to get his attention.' Then she laughed out loud, "And the funny thing was I was hoping Arnold would take the bait and go off with her like he always do, but nooooo the foot-ball head acted like he didn't even see her. Crimmey!"

"Oh Helga am so sorry that Arnold was like that!" Phoebe said placing her hand supportively on her shoulder, Cleo leaned her head on Helga's other shoulder, "Do you want me to turn his drink into a glob mess next time at lunch?" she asked

Helga laughed, glad for the support of her two friends, "As much as a jerk he was, I have to say no, But I shall keep that in mind though Cleo. Anyway enough with this sad talk, Arnold was a jerk and thank God of Sid calling and interrupting us because I was ready to kill him. But any who lets head back and prepare for the full moon tonight guys." The girls nodded and disappear into the pool, swimming back to Hillwood main land.

* * *

><p>"Ok we have the chips, drinks, and candies all lay out, and the pizzas are on the way." Cleo said looking over the pile of food they have on the kitchen table.<p>

"I just finish from closing the drapes and checking all the rooms, to make sure that the windows are closed and no moon light can pass though." Phoebe said standing next to Cleo.

Cleo looked at Phoebe, "you don't mind freezing the drinks do you?"Phoebe smiled and held her palm out and used her freezing powers to make the drinks cool. "Excellent Phoebe!."

Helga came into the kitchen, "I have laid out the blankets and pillows on the floor in the living room, and a couple of DVDs are in there as well, so we should be fine. And not a moment too soon, looking at my watch we have at least another 30 minutes till moon rises, so the boys need to hurry get here or else am locking them out." The girls nodded and headed into the living room to wait on the boys and place a DVD into the player, five minutes later and the door bell rang, Helga went to open the door and saw Sid and Gerald standing on her doorstep with a huge smile on their faces, Helga rolled her eyes and smirk at them, "Well I know you all anit happy to see me, so go into the living room and you shall find your girlfriends there."

The boys blushed and made their way into the living room, Helga followed afterwards and the teens sat down enjoying each other's company, and eating plenty junk food until the door bell rang again 40 minutes later telling them that the pizza arrived, Helga with a glass of water in her hands made her way with Sid to the door, to make sure he doesn't need any help bringing the pizza in. she stood a good distance away and watched the scene, not noticing that the moon's reflection had somehow bounced off the hallway mirror, bouncing off the glass vase in the hall, and landing making a reflect in Helga's water cup, and when she looked down she became entranced by the reflect of the moon, she stood there looking until Sid close the door and brought her back out of her thoughts.

* * *

><p>Helga shook her head, and shrugged grabbing a box from Sid and made her way into the living room with the rest of the crew. An hour into their movie, Helga got up and pulled her shirt off, and stood up in a half tube top and shorts.<p>

"HELGA WHAT IN GOD"S NAME ARE YOU DOING?" a mortified Phoebe asked her best friend, Helga turned and looked to see that every face in the room was red as tomato at the fact that Helga was stripping in front of them.

"It's so hot! I don't know how you guys can stand this heat!"she said wiping the sweat of her brow, she moved to the other side of the room, where the thermostat was and cranked the temperature to the lowest degree, then she went to sit back on the floor, not noticing the glances of Sid, Phoebe and Cleo send each other. Another Hour and Sid and Cleo was shivering in a blanket as well as Gerald and Phoebe well a hot Helga was still sweating and her skin was forming red patches which made it look like sun burn.

"H h h Helga!' Cleo stammered, "C c can w we turn t the temp. d d down please?'

Helga looked at her friends; "are you crazy, it's still too hot!" she got up and moves over to the thermostat, "I think this stupid thing is broken again, because am sweating up a river over there!"

Phoebe moving form out of the blanket got up and looked at Helga with a strange look, "How can you still be hot. It's like freaking freezing in here!" she moved over and places her hand on Helga's forehead only to jump back and shake her hand as if she was burn. "Helga you're burning up!"

Cleo and Sid got up and move over to them also, Sid looked at Helga "I don't think it's the room that's hot, Helga I think the heat is coming off you."

"Hey now that you said that, I do feel warmer standing here next to her." Cleo looked Helga dead in the eye, "Helga did you look at the full moon tonight?"

"Full Moon?" the voice of Gerald reminded them that he was still in the room.

Helga stop and think, "I think so, I mean I think it happen when went to help Sid with the pizzas."

Gerald got up and move over to the group, "Dang girl you're like a sauna over here!"

Suddenly they hear popping noises and looked over to see that the soda's in the can was bursting, from the growing heat Helga was giving off. Helga looked at her friends with wide eyes, "I think I need to get out of here, I don't want to stay in a confine space just in case I start a fire or something." And with that she to the front door, opened it and ran out, closing the door behind her.

"Helga wait!" Sid, Cleo and Phoebe called after her, the followed her to the door, and just as Sid touched the door knob, he pulled back and shake his burned hand, "It's hot!"

Gerald came from behind Sid and rolled his eyes, "Really man I really think ...OUCH! That is hot!" he said shaking his hand as well.

"Move over!"Phoebe said and she used her freeze power to cool the knob down, before she could open the door, Sid move in front of her and the door. "What Sid what are you doing?"

"Umm am saving you, have you forgotten that there is a full moon tonight?" He said. Cleo and Phoebe looked at each other and went upstairs to Helga's room to look for sunshades to put on and Gerald stood by the door with Sid looking lost and confused, "What does it being a full moon, have to do with Phoebe not going outside and what did she do to that door?" he asked

Sid looked Gerald, "trust me by tonight all of your questions will be answered." Then the girls came running down stairs with the dark shades on, "Ok so what's the plan?"

"While me and Phoebe go look for Helga." Cleo started

"Sid you go over to Gertie's house and find out as much information as you can about Helga's condition." Phoebe ended

"Hey what about me?" Gerald asked

Phoebe turned to look at him; a shy smile on her face, having for one moment forgot that he was there, "Gerald hunny why don't you stay here just in case she comes back."

"Um no thank you! Am following you two and so one better tell me what's going on." He said firmly.

"Are you sure?" Phoebe asked, she always knew that she would have to tell him eventually, but she hoped she had at least a little more till, maybe on their honeymoon night or something, Gerald nodded his head, his hands firmly crossed in front of his chest and a serious expression on his face, "look Phoebe whatever is going on I think I have a right to know, seeing as it also affects you. I don't know if it affects you in a good or bad way, but seeing as I want to spend the rest of my life with you, I really need to know what's happening."

Phoebe blushed at what Gerald just said, "Spend the rest of your life with me? If I didn't know better I would think your proposing to me Mr. Johansson."

Gerald blushed and rubbed the back of his neck in a nervous habit, "Yea well, I know we only been dating for a week, but of course, I knew you longer than that and also had a major crush on you for longer. I was actually going to wait for our one year anniversary, to basically, you know give you a promise ring and what not to let you know that am really really serious about you Pheebz."

Phoebe smiled, a few tears running down her cheeks, as she hugged Gerald, and gave a deep kiss, "Oh Gerald, am so happy, of course I would love to spend the rest of my life with you." And the two kissed again until a cough broke them apart, blushing and panting to see their two friends smirking at them in enjoyment of the scene.

"As touching as this is, we have a bigger problem to deal with. I mean a burning Helga outside on a rampage ring any bells?'Cleo asked her hands on her hips, with a happy smile for her best friend.

Phoebe and Gerald nodded their heads in understanding and agreement, "Great now let's go!" Cleo said and she opened the door and the four teens went out into the dark night.

* * *

><p>Helga walked down the street, her skin still feeling hot, her face filled with blotches, and only one thought on her mind, she need to get to the ocean and go for a swim and hopefully her body can cool down and she can figure out what's happening to her. She was no more than a block away from the ocean, when she turned the corner and of course she bumped into someone and feel back flat on her back.<p>

"Crimmey! Really!" she shouted into the air, looking up.

"Ouch! Something burned me! Helga is that you?" the voice in front of her said.

Helga looked in front of her and saw who else it only could be but Arnold in front of her standing up and extending a hand out to help her. Helga in a moment of being in front of her love was about to reach for him, when she scowled and got up on her own, ignoring his hand.

"What are you doing out so late at night foot –ball head?" she asked

Arnold looked at her in curiosity, "I was actually out running an errand for grandpa." He looked closer at Helga and gasped at what he saw, "Helga are you all right?" he asked in concern.

Helga gulped, and looked away from him, "of course am all right hair boy. Why are you asking me that?"

"well your skins all red, and your sweating." Arnold out his hand on her shoulder, but moved it quickly from being burn, "And you burning up! Helga I think we need to carry you to the hospital!"

Helga's eyes grew wide and she moved around Arnold , knowing him he would only pressure her into going to the hospital and all she need is for them to find out her secret, no she can't have that, "that's ok Arnoldo am fine really!" she turned and quickened her pace to the shore. Form behind she heard footsteps, she sighed hard and roll her eyes, it figures that he would follow her instead of just going straight home.

"Arnold what are you doing?" she still asked hoping that he might say he's going to a different direction than her, but of course no such luck.

"You didn't actually think that I would let you walk the streets in your condition now did you?" he asked seriously, "and anyway where are you going?"

"It's none of your business Arnold! Now please leave me alone and go home." And with that she picked up her pace and ran the rest of the way to the beach. When she reached she leaned forward, hands on her knees, catching her breath and smirking to herself, All right I don't hear any footsteps, so that means I lost him.

"Helga what are you doing here at the beach?" she jumped when she heard a panting Arnold asked her that question standing right next to her. She turned around, with a completely surprise look on her face, her heart thumped in her chest, I mean even though it's annoying that he can't mind his own business she still love how caring he is, but of course she couldn't let him know that.

"Arnold, what the hell are you doing here? Why are you following me?" she turned to him, screaming in his face.

"Helga, no matter how much you yelled at me, am not leaving you out here by yourself. Your sick and I don't know why you don't want to go to the hospital, but am going to keep an eye on you. You're my friend and I don't want to see you hurt." He stated in a clam voice but she still heard the I sticking here no matter what you say tone lining underneath.

He stomach flipped and her cheeks had a little darker blush to what he just said. But no matter what Arnold cannot be around her, in this condition no matter how she really wishes he would stay. Helga stayed quiet for a few minutes, thinking of a plan to get rid of him, when it hit her, she smiled and moved closer to Arnold, the heat coming off her hitting him almost like direct sun rays.

"Arnold, thank you! I know we always have our differences, but am still glad that in the end we can somehow manage to be friends. And I would like to show my thanks." With that she placed both of her hands around his neck and leaned in to kiss him fully on the lips. Arnold stood there in complete shock, different feelings and emotions was running through him and he was trying to process what these emotions were and what they mean. Then he started to feel light headed, and hot and his lips started to tingle, then a burning sensation ran through him. He felt himself getting weak from the heat and the burn sensation, darkness started to cover his vision and the last thing he remembers is Helga pulling back and giving him a happy yet sad smile, and then complete darkness.

* * *

><p>Sid ran all the way to the boarding house, when he reached he was panting hard, and sweating and ready to pass out. He knocked on the door, and waited, then the door opened and Phil looked out into the dark night, "Oh aren't you one of Shortman's little friends."<p>

Sid nodded, still trying to catch his breath, Phil smile down at the panting boy, "Well am sorry, I send Shortman out to do an errand and he hasn't returned yet. But I will tell him you stop by, um boy with the really long nose." Phil began to laugh as he started to close the front door, but Sid, finally catching his breath, placed his foot in the doorway to stop it.

"Actually am here to see Gertie if she's available please?" he said.

Phil chuckled, "Oh why didn't you say so in the first place. Pookie's in the kitchen!" he opened the door and let Sid in. Sid nodded and mumbles thanks as he made his way to the kitchen to see Gertie, cleaning up.

"Oh hey ummm Fid right?" Gertie asked turning around to see Sid standing in the doorway.

"It's Sid actually." He answered.

"Oh right. What can I do for you bid?" Gertie said chuckling at Sid's expression of her not getting his name right.

Sid took a deep breath, "Anyway, we need your help." And Sid explained the situation with Helga and Gertie nodded listening intently.

"Oh is that all." Gertie move over to Sid and place her hands on his shoulder."Don't worry, here's what you need to know."

* * *

><p>"So you three have powers that do different stuffs to water, and if water touches your skin you grown a tail and become mermaids. Is that all?" Gerald asked he followed the three girls down to the beach.<p>

"And don't forget the fact that the full moon has an effect on us, so that's why we avoid it." Cleo putted in.

Gerald nodded, "Ok I see, now I have a question, how do you know that Helga is going to be at the beach?"  
>"Because Gerald, that fact that she's burning up, going for a swim is the most logical of choice and also Mayko Island is basically our home base, so am sure that's where she went so." Phoebe explained.<p>

"Ok, sounds reasonable."

"So do you have any other questions, Gerald?" Phoebe asked looking at him from the corner of her eyes.

"Well yea but I can't think about any right now."

"You're taking this awfully well Gerald. I mean I understand why Sid accepted it the first go, but you're actually ok with this?" Cleo asked him.

Gerald rubs his neck, "Well I am the keeper of tales, so this isn't that much of a big deal. And also the fact that I don't think this has fully hit me yet."

"Hey look, I see Helga!"Phoebe shouted pointing to a figure sitting on the sand of the beach.

"Yea but who is that with her?" Cleo asked. The three teens ran over and gasped as they saw Arnold knocked out and lying on the sand.

"Helga what the hell happened?" Gerald shouted moving over to where Phoebe was checking Arnolds pulse.

"Don't worry Geraldo he's still alive." Helga said quietly from her spot.

"Yea but he's a little warm, Helga what did you do to Arnold?" Phoebe asked her friend.

Helga sighed and looked at them, "Well you know Arnold he was being nosey as usual and I just wanted him to leave me alone. But of course knowing hair boy, he just won't and keep insisting that I go to a hospital, so I did the only I kissed him, and because of the heat he passed out. And of course I couldn't leave him here by himself while I go take a swim, so I have been sitting here either waiting for him to wake up or for one of you all to come by." She explained.

The three teens looked at each other, than at Helga, "SO you kissed him?" Cleo asked, a smile forming on her face. Helga nodded her head.

"No Helga! You kissed him?" Phoebe said trying to keep her smile hidden and throw in a little clue to Helga.

"Yes I kiss him." Helga said, her tone showing that she was getting a little annoyed with this question.

Cleo and Phoebe looked at each other, smile and said again, "Helga you kissed him!"

And then it hit her, OMG! SHE KISSED ARNOLD! She tasted the lips of her god and she actually wasn't swooning or shouting out poetry or nothing. I mean how long have she longed to touch those perfect lips, and when she finally does, it hasn't registered until now. She blinked and smile wide, her eyes going glassy "I CAN"T BELIEVE I KISSED ARNOLD!" she shouted out.

Just then Cleo's phone rang, "Oh its Sid, I will put him on speaker phone. Hey Sid, what did you find out form Gertie?"

"Hey, am still at her house, and I told her about the situation. She said that the reason that Helga's having her problem is to show that her heating powers are growing."

"Heating powers are growing?" Phoebe asked, "But we all have that power, how come Helga's the only one being affected?"

"Well since Helga was the only one that saw the full moon, and the fact that she has more of a temper than the rest of us. So they play a major factor in this." Sid answered.

"Ok, so what do I have to do to cool off then?" Helga asked.

"Well the only way is basically to wait until the full moon goes down. Gertie said that you can probably take a swim, but it wouldn't really help much, but it can cool you down. Apparently this also happened to her during her mermaid phase." Sid said.

Helga nodded and got up heading towards the ocean, "Then I guess I will spend the rest of the night out by Mayko Island then." And ran into the dark waters disappearing into the night.

Gerald blinked and stare at the spot where Helga was just a second ago and turned to Phoebe, "Where did Helga go?" He asked

Phoebe rolled her eyes, "she said that she was going to Mayko, and yes Gerald she's swimming there."

"Sid, can you ask Gertie to come down to the beach please, we have an unconscious Arnold down here." Cleo told her boyfriend.

Sid moved from the phone for a few seconds then came back, "We will be there in 10 minutes." And the call was disconnected.

Cleo turned to look at her friend and boyfriend, "Well this is god news, when Gertie comes for Arnold am going to head out to Mayko with Helga, just to keep her company and make sure nothing else happens."

Phoebe nodded, "I don't think that's such a good idea Cleo. Remember the full moon is still out and with you being in the water you might get affected by it as well. I suggest that we head back to the house and straighten the place up with Sid and Gerald."

Cleo nodded, forgetting that one piece of detail.

"Hey who's Gertie?" Gerald asked.

Cleo and Phoebe smiled a wicked smile, "I think if we tell you who she is, you wouldn't believe us. So you will find out when she gets here." Phoebe said.

Five minutes later a green Packard came to a screeching halt in front of the beach, and Sid and Gertie came running down to them. Gerald's mouth dropped opened when he saw her, "ARNOLD"S GRANDMA?!" he exclaimed.

Gertie stopped and looked at him, "oh hey there, Gerad, how have you been?"

Gerald looked from her back to the girls, "ARNOLD"S GRANMA IS GERTIE!" his mouth still dropped opened in shocked.

"Yes Gerald, now can we move on please." Cleo said, as they watched Gertie picked walked over to Arnold and picked him up.

"So what happened to Kimba anyway?" She asked as she moved back to the group.

Cleo and Phoebe sniggered a bit, "Helga kissed him, and he fainted due to the fact that he couldn't handle the amount of passion Helga kissed him with." And both girls broke out laughing, Gertie also laughed as she thought back to when her powers was acting up just like Helga's and she to kissed Steely Phil and he just like Arnold passed out.

"Come on kiddies, let me take you home. It's still not safe for all of you to be out late at night. Especially you two." She pointed at Cleo and Phoebe. The group headed to the Packard, and buckle up for safety, after saying a silent prayer for Gertie's crazy driving.

* * *

><p>"So you're telling me that Gertie use to be a mermaid back when she was young to?" Gerald asks, the gang nodded at him as he sat on the couch in Helga's living room. The gang came back to the house and after cleaning up the place; they stood in front him and explain to Gerald Gertie's involvement with them.<p>

"So that's why Arnold was so peaked that day when we went to sit with you all in the cafeteria. He told me that you guys came by his house that night to visit his grandma and you all wouldn't tell him why." Gerald began to laugh, "Oh man! And I can't wait to see his expression when he found out that I know the reason why you guys were actually there."

"Gerald you can't tell Arnold the reason! It has to stay a secret!" Phoebe told her boyfriend.

Gerald stopped laughing and looked her in the face, "Wait so I can't tell my best bud that my girlfriend and her friends are mermaids, and the fact that his grandma use to be one?"

Everyone shook their heads no, "Wait that's not fair, how am I suppose to keep a secret this big from him. I mean come on he is by best friend."

"We understand that Gerald, but truthfully it's not your secret to tell. And the only reason you know is really because of Phoebe. It's not really nice of you to go around telling people other people's secrets you know." Cleo said.

"Ahhh man! This is going to be hard. I can't hang around him, because he can will know that am keeping a secret from him and he will bug me to tell him what it is." Gerald shouted standing up and pacing bout.

"Well tough break man! You can't say anything."Sid put in. Sid reached over for one of the remaining drinks on the table, he opened it and it sprayed out landing on Phoebe who was standing right in front of him.

"SID!" phoebe yelled as her tail grew and she fell backwards on the floor. The gang looked at her until they heard another loud thud sound, and show Gerald fainted on the floor.

"Well now I guess the truth has already hit home." Phoebe said drying her tail off.

* * *

><p>A tired and worn out Helga Pataki opened the front door of her house at 8:00 the next morning. She headed into the living room to see Cleo, Sid, Phoebe and Gerald knocked out on the floor. She sigh hard as she made her way upstairs and into her own room and fell flat on her bed and closed her eyes to sleep. What felt like a few minutes, but was a good couple hours, she heard her room door open and felt a light but heavy body tackled her on the bed.<p>

"Helga! When did you come home? Are you alright?" Phoebe's high, worried voice flittered through her mind. Helga groaned and opened her eyes to see Sid, Gerald and Cleo standing beside her bed looking down at her. She sat up and saw Phoebe at the foot of her bed.

"Oh I got in a little while ok." She said stifling a yawn, "I looked in the living room and saw that you bozos were still asleep so I decided not to wake you guys up." She looks over to Gerald, "So I guess tall hair boy knows now?"

Sid, Cleo and Phoebe burst out laughing, Gerald bushed, and Helga looked confused, "What, what happened?"

"Oh he knows alright."Cleo said, trying to bring in her laughter.

"But it really didn't hit home until he saw Phoebe's tail and he fainted like a little girl!"Sid put in, holding his stomach form the laughter.

"Hey, come on man! Give me a break! It still was a shock!" Gerald said trying to lessen his embarrassment.

Just then the door bell rang; everyone stopped laughing and looked at Helga, "are you expecting anyone?" Phoebe asked her.

Helga shrugged and made her way down stairs, with the teens following behind her, she opened the door and gasped, "ARNOLD!"


	6. Authors Notes

Authors notes:

Am sorry for this but I am postponing my stories until further development. My life has been chaotic and I have not been able to properly sit down and think and write, for example my computer is gone so is all my info , so I am now sneaking this on my work computer (hoping I don't get caught), so please forgive me and bear with me until then. If you have any ideas or comments, please feel free to send them to me as I do not mind at all. Thank you for understanding!


	7. AUTHOR'S NOTES

To my dear fellow readers, followers, favoritiors, reviewers and other so out there, I thank you for giving my story a chance. Am sorry I had to postpone and stop, but we all know life can be so unpredictable. But am sorry to say that I have some very very disappointing news, during this hiatus my laptop suddenly went through menopause, old age and now death, which means that all chapters, information, documentations and the work was destroyed. I cried my heart out. I almost gave up and left this story, but my mind and drive will not leave me alone, especially the reviews and follows and favorites I received so in light of the matter this story is being rewritten, I was able to download the few chapters and am starting to reconstruct with new ideas and what not! So do not fair with the power of YOUTH which is vested in me I AM COMING BACK! So I would like to hear from my fellow readers out there, any ideas you have that you want to contribute to the story, I would love to hear – read – whatever just to see! Now my YOUTHFUL READER'S! I have to end this short message as I am to work and we all know that they track your computers now – a – days so am just posting this to let you know.

HAVE A YOUTHGUL LIFE!


End file.
